Marinette and Her Adrien
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Detailing a typical day in the life of Marinette as she lives with someone special whom never refuses to leave her side. Older!Marinette, Oneshot.
**Marinette and Her Affectionate Adrien**

*Narrated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

"Adrien! I'm home!" I called out, as I entered the doorway. I set my bag on the floor and opened up my arms to the one who wasted no time greeting me. I held him tightly in my arms as he showered me with more affection than I was expecting. All of the extra attention I was getting made me giggle and laugh, a feeling of happiness blooming inside of me. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "Geez, you're affectionate today mister. Come on, I'll start dinner. I bet you're starving by now, aren't ya?"

I withdrew to the kitchen to prepare the meal, and he followed suit. No matter where I went or what I did, he always had to be there beside me. I didn't mind though, it was his way of showing that he loved me. As I prepared the meals, I tossed to him some scraps of food I wouldn't be needing and he happily ate them. Giving him little treats like that before dinner was my way of showing that I loved him too. It was probably unhealthy to do but he was always so appreciative and happy for every bit he gets so I felt it was worth it!

Dinner time finally came. I walked out into the dining room and found Adrien eagerly awaiting his dinner. The look on his face melted my heart. I walked up to him and placed the dish in front of him. "Eat up! It's tuna, your favourite!"

Once dinner ended, I retreated the living room to watch some television. As soon as he was done eating and satiated his thirst, he joined me on the couch. He curled up to me and remained still. He felt comfortable being around me, and I felt the same. I placed my hand on his head and began stroking it. From the sounds he was emitting, I took it that he loved it. He always did love my gentle touch. I assume it was one of the reasons why he loved me so.

It began to grow late, so I shut off the T.V. and prepared for bed. Adrien was a bit distraught when I rose up, but he was fine as he knew what came next.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed. It didn't take Adrien long to join my side. He curled up until he was just inches away from my face. I looked at how calm and tranquil he looked, being up so close to me. I leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Adrien, I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

As I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, I remembered that fateful night when this all started.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. I was lying in bed, clutching my pillow; streams of uncontrollable tears ran down my face. My breathing was short and heavy, my negative thoughts getting the best of me. It was the first night without him in my arms, and it was just too much for me to bear.

All of sudden, I heard a strange noise coming from outside my house. It sounded like something was clawing at my door but I didn't know what it could be. I elected to ignore it at first but the more it continued, the more my curiosity was beginning to get to me. Eventually, I decided to pick myself up and investigate.

I opened the front door and immediately spotted the source. It was a small black kitten that was soaking wet from the storm. It looked up at me with its large and very green eyes and meowed at me, causing my heart to melt differently than what it was before.

Without wasting any time, I picked up the kitten and brought it inside the house. I immediately fetched one of my towels from the upstairs bathroom and dried the kitten off, wrapping it up in the blanket soon after so it wouldn't get cold.

I realized as I dried it that it was a stray that was unfortunately caught up in the storm and looked for somewhere to go. I could tell just from the feel of it. It didn't seem like it have much weight to it.

I retrieved some milk from my fridge and left out a small plate for the kitten to feed on until morning when I could go out and get some proper food for it. I left it right by the pillow that I had the kitten use as a temporary bed.

Now that the kitten was taken care of, I went to bed once again. I curled up and hugged my pillow, staring at the picture of my beloved Adrien Agreste once more. The sadness began to develop inside of me once more and I wept, mumblings things such as "You were so young" and "Why" underneath my breath.

Before I knew it, I heard meows coming from down below me. When I looked down, I saw that the kitten had made its way into my room and appeared as if it wanted up. Seeing it try so hard to climb up brought a smile to my face. I picked it up and placed it on his side of the bed. I wanted to give the kitten some space between us, since it didn't know me well just yet. However, the kitten had a different idea. It trotted over my side and curled up against my chest, purring once it got into a comfortable position.

It was strange, that small act of that strange kitten... actually cheered me up. For the first time since the cancer took him away from me, I felt comfort. They say that animals can sense when you're feeling upset, and if I didn't believe it before that night, I surely did then.

* * *

Ever since that night, the kitten hasn't left my side since. It follows me wherever I go and never misses a chance to show me affection, much like someone else I knew. I probably saved its life that night, and in a way, it saved mine also.

I opened my eyes once more and examined the cat that was lying in my bed. No one could ever replace him, and he wasn't the same, but it felt like this cat was carrying on his legacy of looking after me and showed up exactly when I needed him. That's why I was proud to name him "Adrien", after my late fiancé.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, how evil am I? XD;; This started off originally as an Owari No Seraph idea when I was chatting with my friend Yumi-chan Hamano but then I thought I could make it feelsier if I used Miraculous Ladybug XD Marinette lost one kitty in her life but got another |D

It's also a story that I whipped up in about 2 hours, starting at 2:00 am so I was tired when I wrote this XD


End file.
